Crystal Canyon (episode)
Crystal Canyon is an episode from the original series of ThunderCats. Written by Bill Ratter and Peter Lawrence , it originally aired on September 13, 1988. Summary Tygra falls under the dangerously addictive power of the Keystone and spirals down a path of self-destruction. Story The Lunataks send a false radio transmission which Lion-O intercepts at Cats' Lair. In the transmission the Lunataks claim to have hidden the Treasure of Thundera in the Crystal Canyon. As most of the ThunderCats are on New Thundera. Lion-O, Lynx-O, Tygra and Snarf fly the ThunderStrike to the Crystal Canyon where Alluro and Chilla are waiting to ambush them. The Lunataks’ plan works and the ThunderStrike crashes into the canyon, injuring Tygra and Lynx-O, and gravely injuring Lion-O. Lynx-O suggests that the only way to save Lion-O is using the Keystone, a large green gem with almost unlimited energy that is hidden in a cave nearby. Tygra and Snarf manage to get the Keystone and use it to heal all of the ThunderCats’ injuries, as well as fixing the Thundrillium core of the ThunderStrike. Before the ThunderCats leave, Jaga materializes and warns Lion-O how the Keystone can be fatally addictive and eventually consume the one who possesses it. Lion-O and Lynx-O can already see that Tygra has become addicted to the Keystone, but despite their warnings, Tygra simply ignores them. At Cats Lair, Tygra’s condition continues to get worse as he works tirelessly and without eating for days, causing him to lose a lot of body weight. Lion-O and Lynx-O plead to him to let go of the Keystone but he refuses to do so and even accuses Lion-O of being jealous of him. At that moment, Alluro attacks the Berbil Village and the ThunderCats rush to help them. Alluro’s mind control proves to be too powerful and he quickly subdues both Lion-O and Lynx-O. The Lunatak then manages to grab the Keystone from Tygra and he gets addicted to its unlimited energy. Lion-O succeeds in using the Sword of Omens to free Tygra from the Keystone’s effects. Tygra then quickly and easily overpowers Alluro, shattering the Keystone in the process. When they return to Cats' Lair, the other ThunderCats arrive from New Thundera bringing with them unique gifts including, Snarfnip, Fredrillium Stone from the Caves of Condus, a Sandy-Tailed Hooji and a Crystal Scepter from the Ruins of Kaal. Characters Vehicles Locations Trivia Goofs Notable Quotes Media This episode was released on the following media: DVD * Season 2 Volume 1 DVD * Season 2 DVD * Seasons 1 & 2 DVD Episode Screenshots Crystal Canyon Thundercats 1.jpg Crystal Canyon Thundercats 2.jpg Crystal Canyon Thundercats 3.jpg Crystal Canyon Thundercats 4.jpg Crystal Canyon Thundercats 5.jpg Crystal Canyon Thundercats 6.jpg Crystal Canyon Thundercats 7.jpg Crystal Canyon Thundercats 8.jpg Crystal Canyon Thundercats 9.jpg Crystal Canyon Thundercats 10.jpg Crystal Canyon Thundercats 11.jpg Crystal Canyon Thundercats 12.jpg External Links *ThunderCats 1985 cartoon series on Wikipedia Category:Thundercats: 1980s TV episodes Category:ThunderCats episodes written by Bill Ratter Category:ThunderCats episodes written by Peter Lawrence Category:Season 3 (ThunderCats 1980s)